Butterflies
by Greenblaze
Summary: An organoid who controls butterflies, a leoblaze, and a boy named tabris who has insectophobia. What Madness Will ensue? R
1. Butterflies

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ZOIDS. DON'T ASK FOR ANY.  
  
Tabris woke up. It was obviously late afternoon because the sun was beginning to make it journey below the arid desert horizon. As he groaned, stretched, and looked around, he saw that all was well. His Leoblaze was right where he had left it, and his organoid was snoring rather loudly behind him.  
  
"Ngh...Fin, its time to go" Said Tabris, just as annoyed as his organoid was about having to leave such a cozy oasis.  
  
"Gwaar..." The organoid yawned as he stretched and stood up, much taller than Tabris by about a foot.  
  
[[Why can't we sleep a little while longer?]]  
  
"Because Fin, if we don't leave now, it'll be dark when we do, and I don't want to be driving at night through nowhere any more than I have to." Tabris said.  
  
Tabris was a relatively well built, if not a little scrawny, 17 year old man. He had a check mark of f paint under his right eye, and a scar shaped like a thorn on his neck. He had a very happy childhood. His parents were, and still are, very loving and supportive, which is the exact reason he fights. He fights to protect his family, so the war won't get to any of the colony villages. So far he has been successful, but not by himself, of course. The entire Hellic force fights for the same basic reasons: To keep tyranny out of the colonies and to prevent civilian deaths. He found his organoid, surprisingly enough, NOT in any abandoned ruins with a zoid after his life. He found it on an island, stranded and in need of magnite. Being a Vet at the time, he had some, and was able to save Fin's life. Fin looks like a cross between a dragon and a Warshark, with fins on his back.  
  
As they got into/merged with the Leoblaze, it was beginning to get dark. They pulled out and paced toward the south at a walking speed.  
  
[[Where are we going again?]]  
  
"We're headed to Guygalos for peace talks. It seems like it is going to be long, so be prepared to be bored"  
  
[[Since when were you involved in the peace talks??]]  
  
"Since I decided I wanted to watch them today."  
  
They continued to argue as they plugged on to the capital of the Guylos Empire. When they stopped again, it was around midnight.  
  
[[Why have we stopped?]]  
  
"I need some rest in case something happens tomorrow, that's all."  
  
[[But I'm not tired!]]  
  
"Well. Tough. But please occupy yourself while I'm asleep, I hate it when you just sit and watch me. It gives me the creeps...Go catch butterflies or something."  
  
By morning, Tabris regretted his statement. In his generality about the organoid race and their hobbies, he forgot that fin could control insects. Needless to say, Fin took his statement literally, and there was a 10- foot pile of butterflies beside him.  
  
"Grr... Fin!!" He called.  
  
[[Yes?]]  
  
"Where did these come from?" Tabris asked, pointing rather meanly to the pile of butterflies.  
  
[[I merely occupied myself!]]  
  
That's the end of chapter one! Short I know, but this is the first chapter of my first fic. Ever.  
  
[[And now, the Action preview thingy. What will happen tomorrow? How boring will the peace talks be? What will I do with the butterflies I caught? Find out next time!!]]  
  
Read and review please!! 


	2. Desert Battle

I STILL DON'T OWN ZOIDS --------------------------------------  
  
When Tabris and Fin were mobilized (again) and headed to Guygalos, and after the butterflies were set free ([[WHY!?]]), Fin noticed something. Something strange.  
  
Fin gave her final sniff of regret toward the troupe of butterflies behind them, which seemed to be in a pattern making a very rude gesture at the Leoblaze, she noticed that the ground was shaking.  
  
[[Uh...Tabris?]]  
  
"What Fin?"  
  
[[The ground is shak--]]  
  
Just then four heldigunners and a warshark flew out of the ground in front of them, showering the Leoblaze with shards of sandglass and sand. All of the heldigunners were desert variants, and the warshark was red.  
  
[[...King...]]  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" The pilot of the warshark asked.  
  
"The best pilots in the republic." Tabris heatedly replied.  
  
"We'll see about THAT!!" the pilot yelled.  
  
All of the zoids in front of the duo burrowed underground. Fin un-merged and went to the side. One Gunner Fired up and out of the sand, and the blaze dodged by jumping and using its charged claws and blade to cut the gun neatly in two. The damaged Gunner surfaced, and met its end in a shower of oil and machine parts. The blaze then turned just in time to see the flash of blade that sliced its face wide open.  
  
"GAAH!!" Tabris screamed as he reeled in pain from the shock of the assault. The enraged 'blaze recovered from the shock, turned around and used its claws and teeth alone to rip the gun and armor from the back of the heldigunner, which promptly CSFed.  
  
The next Gunner tried to cut him too, but to no avail. The Leoblaze grabbed its long tail in its teeth, and proceeded to shoot the stunned zoid multiple times with its dual shock cannon until it also CSFed.  
  
Seeing the fins of the warshark coming toward him, he jumped up, and aimed his tail blade straight down, charging it. As the shark jumped up, it regretted it greatly. It was neatly stabbed in the back by a falling lion, forcing it onto a heldigunner that was waiting in a trap to shoot the 'blaze when it jumped. It didn't have time. The shark and gunner exploded and glassed the sand around them.  
  
"Like I said, the best pilot in the republic." Tabris stated, panting.  
Being unconscious, the pilots didn't reply, and the oil-covered blaze was healed my fin and they stalked off toward the capital of the Empire.  
  
[[That was...interesting, why would people want to fight us?]]  
  
"Good question, one I'll ask after the talks for sure..."  
  
As they were walking for about three hours, Tabris finally noticed the butterflies.  
  
"FIN!!"  
  
[[What!?]]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- That's it for chapter two. Still short, but that's the way I probably will update. Lots of little chapters. It helps to have me u/d more often.  
  
[[Yay! Fun time! Will Tabris make it to Guygalos in one piece? Will more idiot teams battle them? Will I ever get rid of those stupid Butterflies? Find out next time!! 


End file.
